Zero Regrets
Zero Regrets is the sequel to Abandoned. Main= Story After so many years had passed everything seemed alright and well. That is until Purple Dunola had taken The Eclipse Cannon from a museum. Ken had then decided to track down Purple Dunola by going out east to Franklin Mills Mall where she was located. Our original team Manged, Sean, and Foxina (Sally) decided to find Ken and discovered an old Factory. It was then they met an old friend. Roles Hero Roles Manged Foxx: Mangledmeddlingmetal Sean Foxx: Sean the Artic Fox Foxina Foxx (Sally): Dilly Mah Femalez Freddy Fazbear: UltimateSonicGame123 Golden Freddy: Silver Freddy: Tom13 Withered Chica: Toy Chica: Marionettewithstyle Withered Bonnie: Dionderek.almiranez Villains Zero The Destroyer: UltimateSonicGame123 David: Tom13 Mayhem: UltimateSonicGame123 Hidden: Tom13 Purple Dunola: Dilly Mah Femalez Minions Minions: 1-1,234,567 - UltimateSonicGame123 and AquaMassage Other Characters Ashley Torrent: AquaMassage Nexus: UltimateSonicGame123 Senator: Mangledmeddlingmetal Overture: Dilly Mah Femalez Carter: Availible Destroya: Hitoo (Gojira reference) OC Slots OC - Nadeshiko: PopRox6012 OC - Scoops The Seal: Old Freddy Fazbear OC - Summer Chica: Tom13 OC - Scarlet the Wolf: Doggymarkiplier OC - Game Guy the... TV?: EndermanGamer |-|Gallery= |-|Prologue= It was dark at the mall in Franklin Mills. Only few things where still out and the Freddy Fazbears Pizza is closed for the night. Then something awakes for a midnight stroll... "Hm... Ugh.... What to do..." Sighed Silver Freddy. He was trying to figure out what to do for tonight. He walked to the main stage and saw Toy Bonnie was chatting with Toy Freddy. Toy Chica was playing one of the Arcade games with Toy Foxy. Silver walked up to Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. "Hey! So.... What should we do tonight?" Asked Silver Freddy. Toy Bonnie looked at T. Freddy then back at Silver. "I think I know! We can sneak out to that factory over near the ocean!" Answered Toy Bonnie. "It'll be easy with what Toy Chica discovered yesterday!" Silver Freddy wondered what they meant and then Toy Chica and Toy Foxy walked up to them. "Yeah we can get there in a minute or 2!" Said T. foxy. They walked into a part room and they opened a vent. "Follow me..." Said T. Chica. Everyone followed her into another room that seemed to be below the pizzeria. "Woah! This is weird!" Exclaimed Silver Freddy. "How did you find this?!" Toy Chica looked at Silver Freddy and started explaining. "When all the children left the party room I looked in the vent finding this room!" Explained Toy Chica. "Later I discovered another vent in this room that leads to the factory!" Silver Freddy looked shocked and surprised. He never knew that this mall's vent shafting lead to a factory. Everyone got into the next vent and made their way to the factory. After a while they arrived and decided to walk around. "Hm... This is so weird! But soo amazing!" Exclaimed T. Bonnie. Silver Freddy walked around and saw something... A box full of parts of the western Freddy Fazbears Pizza. "Uh... Guys..." Said Silver Freddy. "I found something that you need to see!" All the Toy animatronics walked next to Silver Freddy seeing the box of spare parts from the eastern division. They where all in a shocking state. Then they heard a noise. "GRAAAAAAAAAAHG!" Screeched the strange thing. All of them turned around. And saw a shadow of something tall and bulky with a weapon of sorts. "Oh no... I think I know what that is!" Gasped Silver Freddy. The thing looked at them and raised a blaster. "What do we have here?!" Said the creature. They where all in a panic. Silver Freddy saw and realized instantly. "I know what you are!" Yelled Silver Freddy. "You're a shadow demon!!!" The shadow demon hesitated. "Ok so?! I'm here to-" the Shadow demon was cut off when he was shot in the head by a pistol. He died and faded away into the sky. "Well! Bet I'd never see you again!" Said Freddy. "Great to see you're still good and well!" Freddy went up to sliver and silver shook his hand. "Look, I've got a lot to tell you!" Said Freddy. "It's just the craziest thing!" Silver Freddy looked at Freddys hand. "Uh... Freddy why do you have a pistol?" Asked Silver Freddy. Freddy looked at the gun that back at Silver. "Nexus gave it to me! And senator taught me how to use it in 5 seconds!" Replied Freddy. Silver Freddy eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "So Nexus is here?!" Asked Silver Freddy. Freddy turned around to see Nexus and his pal' Senator walk up to them. "I'm here alright! And you're not going to believe this!" Said Nexus. "Oh... I can believe!" Said Silver Freddy. Nexus put his gun back on his back. "We got work to do!" Exclaimed nexus. "Purple Dunola's alive and is looking for something!" Silver Freddy was thinking when Toy Bonnie walked up. "And what would that something be?" Asked Toy Bonnie. Nexus looked at Toy Bonnie. "Oh ho! That something is the eclipse cannon!" Answered Nexus. "The most powerful weapon in the world! And if purple Dunola upgrades it we're in big trouble!" The toy animatronics looked at each other then back at Nexus. "AND what will we do then?" Nexus looked at Freddy nodded and smiled at the Toy Animatronics. "Well! We're getting the original group back together!" Said Nexus excited. "That means we got a BIG adventure ahead of us!" Silver Freddy looked at the Toy Animatronics and then looked at Nexus. "I'm ready for it!" Said Silver Freddy. Freddy then appeared next to silver Freddy and silver had a 0___0 face. "Then I guess "I'm Ready To Go!" Said Freddy. Nexus eyes widened and he pulled Freddy back making his original attire appear. "Freddy NO! That's breaking the fourth wall!" Said Nexus. "Sorry... Anyway! Let's get this party started!!!" Said Freddy. They all walked to the factory's exit and the Adventure truly begins.... |-|Main Theme= "Like a knight, I fight! Until the fight is won! In the rain, I save, each and every each and every each and everyone! Until this war is won! Am I meant, to rule? By the sword, slashing through the every inch of the power! The power in you! As I sit, as I stand! By the table I command! My kingdom, I'm a kni-I-i-i-I-ight of the wind! A knight of the Wind!" -Crush 40 2009 Category:Abandoned 2